Harry Potter a Second Past Life
by Rose Midnight Moonlight Black
Summary: Up for adoption.
1. New group, lost friends and bright light

****

Harry Potter a second past life

By Rose Midnight Moonlight Black

* * *

Ok here is some back ground info. 

By the way I am re posting this story with some changes.

Every thing thought book 1-4 happen,

Harry fully name is Harrison James Potter.

Now Harry had a twin sister name Rosalina (Rose) Melissa Elizabeth lily Evan potter.

She is a Metamorphmagus. Her normal look is red hair and determined hazel eyes in fact she was the carbon copy of her mum except from her eyes and her personality, which could change in a second. Despite How strong she seems, she not she scared of losing what family she has left and would jump in front of the killing curse if someone shoot it at Harry.  
Ron and Hermione are starting to realize they feelings for each other and so are Harry and Ginny. Rose has an interesting paring

Oh by the way I don't own Harry potter or king Arthur or any other characters And I do not own the Idea of elder and so on I token it as a basic Idea and expanded but the plot and some other stuff is mine, Rose is .

This is set of after book 4

Flashback scene

"Speech"

'thinking'

parseltongue

****

Telepathic talking (mind-to-mind)

'elderish'

888888888888888- time change

**_

* * *

Chapter 1 _****all view**

New groups, lost friends and bright lights

Harry Potter and His twin sister Rose were the twins-Who-lived, At the Age of one their survived the killing curse and 'defeated' the dark lord voldemort, But to them It was the time when they lose their Parents and any chance at a normal Happy childhood. Now they are 15 and starting their 6th Year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, along which their best friend Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Hermione is a muggle-born, while Ron is a pure-blood wizard. The term 'Pure-blood' means someone of pure wizard descendants, while 'muggle-born' mean some one born to muggles(Non-Magic People). Harry and Rose where both pure-blood but because of their parents death they grow up while their muggle aunt and uncle, who Hated them while passion. Rose was also Very good friends while Ginny, Ron Younger Sister, who they had all grow closer to over the Holidays.

Now It was September the 1st and every one was trying to get on the train. the key word being trying. Mrs Weasley was very Worried and Anxious, with was completely understandable considering Lord voldemort had returned and her family was on the front line. but was that an excuse to threaten the potter twins they'll see their Mum and dad a lot sooner if they didn't stop cracking jokes about it.

"Hurry up, Hurry up. Or you'll miss the train" Mrs Weasley said as she gave them all hugs and -in the case of Fred and George- warnings not to get to many detentions and - in the case of Harry, Rose, Ron and Hermione- not to go look for to many trouble.

"can't say that" Fred said winking at Rose. It was common knowledge that Fred had a big crush on Rose, no one was sure how Rose felt, if she knew.

"Of course, Mrs Weasley. We're always good boy and girls, we never do anything dangerous and get in trouble." Rose said innocently, with nearly seen them all rolling on the floor.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Oh for Merlin's sake, will you two put a can in it!" Ginny snap at the end of her mind with Ron and Hermione who had started to fight the minute they sat down. Ron and Harry where getting shouted at for not doing their homework, not to mention both Boys were nearly begging Rose to help them with their potions homework, as she was a potions expert. Their had adopted to a section way of sitting, Ron and Hermione on one side Harry and Ginny on the other with Rose sitting in a conjured chair in front of the window, one leg dangling over the armrest. Ron and Hermione didn't replied but glared at them.

"Ok we know about the sexual tension between you two, but please! Some people are sick of you two fighting soooo. Either shut up or go snog somewhere, ok" she added innocently, choosing to ignore the shock look on Ron and Hermione and the laughter coming from Harry and Ginny, who as it happen were at this point in time rolling around on the floor.

Rose sighted "will you lot grow up, we are the pentagram so have some dignitary". They had decided that they needed to up-date the name, and not-so-surprisingly Moony had the answer

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flashback &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The quarter and Ginny sat in Grimmauld place's kitchen trying -and failing -to think up a new name

"well ,um, what about star-struck" the group stared at Rose with raised eyebrows, Rose ignored them like normal "no wait that's crap ,um well oh I don't know someone else try" Rose said glaring around the room.

They were sitting at the scrubbed table, with Mrs Weasley cooking at the cooker .Rose stat at the head of the table, Harry was the leader of the group but it came to an unofficial agreement - one in which no one was in a hurry to brake - that Harry lead but Rose was the one in charge and all finals when to her .so really Rose was higher authority and Harry was day-to-day leader. Harry sat to Rose's left, across from him was Hermione - unofficial the brain and know-it-all of the group, next to her was Ron the strategist and strength of the group, across to him and next to Harry was Ginny, the peacekeeper, researcher and oh-so-innocent-yet-so-deadly members of the group.

Ginny sigh and start to band her head on the table until Mrs Weasley told her to stop. At that moment Remus Lupin walk in, tired looking but a big smile on his face as he saw his favourite group. Smiling he dropped down in to the chair "so ,How's my favourite Pentagram ?" as the words left his mouth, each member lifted they're face off the table and out of the stupor they had sunk in to, with Identical evil smiles that made Mrs Weasley and Lupin stare fearfully,

"Agreed?" Rose ask to the group at large Looking at one another they said in perfect unnerving unison

"agreed"

Rose's smile- if possible- widened "motion passed" she said banging her hand on the table

" We now Have A names, So please Leave me be. I am creatively Dead" Roses Said Making Harry shake his Head as Rom, Hermione and Ginny Giggled. and from that moment on the were know as the pentagram. Their main aim was to Make lot trouble and the other was to bring down all rivals, a.k.a Remus, Sirius, Fred and George

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flashback &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The door open and interrupted Rose's thought. Ron and Harry simultaneously lifted those heads to glare at the unwanted Draco Malfoy, who stood in the door way. His normal sneer in place.

"Well well well, what do we have here. Potty, Weasel, Weaslette, Evans and a Mudblood" Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly. "You know Evans," he step forward, so he was in front of Rose .Ginny had garbed Harry's hand to stop him from Hurting Malfoy. Then Rose would be in a bad mood because she didn't getting to have her 'fun' with Malfoy. fun for Her but Not for Malfoy.

"I really don't know why you hang around with these traitors, potty I can understand but I mudblood! Really you could do soooo much better. I mean a Pretty girl like you should hang around with good looking, rich people and I just happen to be both." he reached out and took hold of her chin.

Harry tried to leap to his feet but Ron(who had move while Drippy…Err Draco was talking) was keeping a firm hold on him to stop him killing Draco on the spot. Malfoy had try this once before and had spent 6 weeks in the hospitable wing because of it.

Rose smiled her smile. "Really Draco? Better as in you? I don't know but I do know that if you touch me again you'll regret it." Malfoy Hurriedly let go "Well, here is some tips when you're trying to chart a girl up. One don't be so cocky, two don't insult her brother and friends and three" Her hands moved to her wand, which was in a wand holster uncle Remus had given her "If the last time you asked said Girl, she Hex you really Bad, don't ask out again"

Rose then did what she did last time, Using some well placed Hexes, Curses and charms taught to her by Fred and George in her first years, when Malfoy had started to first harass her. A minute later after Malfoy ran out, Looking nothing like he had going in, They brushed out laughing. "Oh god, did you see his face" Ron said between gasps for breath.

"I agree, idiot "Ginny said clutching at her stitch, "OH, god Evans, you really need to teach me that one".

Ginny and Harry for the second time that day ended up on the floor, still laughing their heads off. While Ron and Hermione sat clutching each other for sport, as their were shaking uncontrollably with laughter.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Some time later, they had caught up with most of they school friend. Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Terry boot, Susan bones, Hannah Abbott, Luna lovegood (who was new introduced to the other as she was a friend of Ginny's) and some more. Lavender brown and Parvati Patil where giving Rose, Hermione and Ginny Info about what had been going on over the holiday, such and such had broken up or got together, they were also the one to spared the news that the golden Quarter where now the Pentagram and would no doubt live past their past title( that of which proceed that of the Marauders and Weasley twins combined). As the train moved on people started to move back to they own compartment.

"We will be there in about two hours, so we better put our Robes on" Hermione instructed went they were the only ones left and mutters of "OK, 'mione" "sure whatever" could be heard as people stood to get their things. Suddenly Harry felt some thing like a chill spread thought his body. It felt like someone had dumped cold Ice down his back. They all had the same look on they're faces and had the same though running thought they're heads, What was that? Suddenly something like white hot liquid metal ran thought their veins making them gasp and cried out in pain. It seemed to go on forever, the pain just kept coming, ever more sore. Death seemed to become more welcoming at this time. One by one, first with Ginny and ending with Harry they pass out as the pain become to much for their bodies to deal with and went in to a sort of coma-sleep, Unable to wake till they were meant to. But just before he closed his eyes Harry saw, a bright flash of white light. And time itself seemed to go speeding backwards

* * *

Ok that's chapter one. What do you think? 

Review if you have a question R+R, R+R ,R+R, R+R, R+R, R+R, R+R, R+R, R+R


	2. From a potter to a Slytherin

**_Harry Potter a Second Past Life_**

**_By Rose Midnight Moonlight Black_**

* * *

Ok here is some back ground info. 

Every thing thought book 1-4 happen,

Harry fully name in Harrison James Potter.

Now Harry had a twin sister name Rosalina (Rose) Melissa Elizabeth lily Evan potter. She is a Metamorphmagus. Her normal look is red hair and determined hazel eyes in fact she was the carbon copy of her mum except from her eyes and her personality, which could change in a second.

Ron and Hermione are starting to realize they feelings for each other and so are Harry and Ginny. Rose has an interesting paring

Oh by the way I don't own Harry potter or king Arthur or any other characters And I do not own the Idea of elder and so on I token it as a basic Idea and expanded but the plot and some other stuff is mine ,Rose is .

This is set of after book 4

Flashback _scene_

"Speech"

'thinking'

_parseltongue_

**Telepathic talking (mind-to-mind)**

_**'elderish'**_

88888888888 - TIME CHANGE

* * *

**_Chapter 2_ HP view**

**_From a Potter to a Slytherin_**

Harry was lying on something soft. His body hurt all over. He didn't want to get up ,he was so tired. He tried to remembered his dream, but it seemed to slip from his grasp. He remembered the train and, wait what was a train ? Confused to tried to remember more but the more he did the more confused he became .suddenly a female voice cut across his musings. "Salazar Slytherin ,get up now. You lazy boy!" the girl ,Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt right.(A/N I will from now on call him Salazar)

"for gods sake, Sue .are you trying to kill me?" he snap. Staring at his older sister ,who had a triumphed smirk on her face. She had dark black-brown hair and piecing green eyes, she was tall for a 13 year old ,pale like him but far more bone like they're father. "no. sally. I'm not trying to kill you but your going to be late for breakfast .so GET UP" turning Susan walked out. Muttering about insane sisters he got up and dressed in robes a house elf had left and look at him self in the mirror.

Unlike his twin sister Melinda (who was named after his dead grandmother)he had long messy black hair, piecing green eyes like his father and Susan. Pale skin like them but was somewhere between bone and slim like his mother and on the short side .he was only 7 and seriously hoped he grow taller. Now his twin Melinda ,she was short to and pale skin ,all the family was. 'Father makes us spend way to much time in the castle if we're this pale' he thought. Now Melinda had tiger like hazel eyes and long deep red hair like they mother but hated red hair with passion. Melinda was also a Metamorphmagus (not that anyone know)so she changed her hair to black in a potions 'accident' .

now his two younger brother Stuart was 6 ,normal height ,hazel eyed .and black-brown like Susan apart from that they look very much alike .now Simon was 4 , a red head if ever you saw one. Deep green near black eyes .small and A very big pest but good at heart .now they're father .long black hair green eyes, and a big muggle hater. Salazar turned away from the mirror ,There Samuel Slytherin and his children were know for not seeing eye to eye on several subjects, muggles was one. they could see no reason to hate muggles. his father had change. He had become cruel ,cold hearted man. He snorted. His father hadn't had a heart since …since they mother died four years ago ,giving birth to her fifth child. Salazar missed her so much. His mother had been a black before she married, but despite that she had been a light witch. The only reason she wasn't disowned was because she had actually like the dark arts (A/N Salazar and the other 4 founders views shall be explained later)And because she had fell in love and married his father.

Salazar didn't have many friends, well neither did the others. He was a very closed people but like his siblings and mother, he was a kind person. He hadn't actually meet many other children , but Mel had this new friends she had taken him to meet a while ago, they didn't really have many thing in common but they had just clicked, they weren't close friends but that wasn't the point.

Signing he when down to breakfast. Thinking about his dream .he could remember so little. He open the doors to the dinning room ,where they eat and took his place at the table .his little brothers where there. So was Susan .all where waiting for Melinda and father to turn up. "this is soooo like Melinda .she'll be getting ready and we'll be starving." complained Stuart "Stuart ,behave" snapped Susan a frowned on place of her normal smile.  
"she was getting ready when I left to get sally"  
"Sue! don't call me that"  
"yes sue" said a new voice . A girl entered ,Melinda "don't call him .he'll moan all though breakfast" she finished a smirk playing her lips .

she took seat next to sue leaving the seat at the head of the table free, fathers seat. Salazar sat at the other end of the table facing him, both the girl, Melinda the closet to his right and the boys with Simon closet to his left. The door open and they father entered .all fell silent. 'God he looks like snape' he mentally frowned putting food on to his plat 'who is snape? I have never hear of some one called snape before'  
God this is one confusing morning

* * *

Ok what do you think ?  
Please review. And yes Harry doesn't need glasses anymore. Slytherin never needed them. Next chapter is Ron 


	3. From a Weasley to a Gryffindor

_**Harry Potter a Second Past Life **_

_**By Rose Midnight Moonlight Black**_

* * *

Ok here is some back ground info. 

Every thing thought book 1-4 happen,

They all are turned back to 7.

Ok Harry's and Rose's mum is descendant of a squid ok .Ron and Ginny will still be pure and Hermione will still be I muggle born because I'm mean

we start with the Slytherin because of when thing that make them what they are future start ,so Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff ,Ok

Ron and Hermione are starting to realize they feelings for each other and so are Harry and Ginny. Rose has an interesting paring

Oh by the way I don't own Harry potter or king Arthur or any other characters And I do not own the Idea of elder and so on I token it as a basic Idea and expanded but the plot and some other stuff is mine ,Rose is .

This is set of after book 4

Flashback_ scene_

"Speech"

'thinking'

_parseltongue_

**Telepathic talking (mind-to-mind)**

**_'elderish'_**

8888888888888888888888- time change

* * *

**_Chapter 3_ RW view**

_**From a Weasley to a Gryffindor**_

Ron had a pounding headache. He tried to remember what he had been do doing last but he couldn't remember. Groaning he opened his eye, he had to blink. Bright red and gold surrounded him. Where the hell was he? He wasn't at Hogwarts and where were the other? Wait. what or where was Hogwarts? And who were the other. Godric groaned again ,he was so confused. Godric jumped as a high pitched voice of a house elf said "Master Godric, master Godric, lady Minerva would like to see you in the hall for breakfast, master. She said if you are not there in an hour you will have not breakfast." the house elf bowed and was gone.

Shaking his head he got out of bed. Putting on a red and gold robe, he looked in the mirror. He had slightly tan skin that told of his like for the out doors ,his wood coloured eyes(A/N are they that colour well they are now.  
He was tall and of big build .he had long shoulder-length reddish-gold wavy hair (A/N the time travel changed their looks a bit). He love animals, like Dragons but his mum wouldn't let him anywhere near any animals in case he got hurt and He was the only one left in her father.

Sighing, his thoughts turned to his family . He was an only child. As his father Alexander Gryffindor was killed by a dark lord from the thirteen when he was two. The thirteen was a society of dark wizards that ruled the dark community, and pretty much the light one two .lord Raider, lord Serpine ,lady Muna, lady Malonay (whose granddaughter was said to be married to lord Hufflepuff ), lord Jeston, lord kisstin(said as kis - stin)and some more he couldn't remember.

His father had red hair and blue eyes ,and strong tall build. His mother said he looked a lot like him. His mother was tall like his father but wood like brown eyes ,his eyes. She had long gold hair and was slim, she was also very strict. Witches and wizards sent their children to be taught by her. Godric him self was to young but that didn't stop his make teaching him the basics and potions ….eh well potions was an another completely different thing. He sweaters every time he tried to make a potions it did the opposite thing to what it's meant to. He was doomed at potions.

Godric made his was though the mansion .It had token him 5 minutes to reach the dinning hall .it was a fairly big hall, it had two long tables one for girls and one for boys, at the top of the hall there was a teachers table. So until he started he got to sit there. But it was the summer holidays, some there was no pupils around. There was some stuff but not many. At most there where about 10 teachers at high point, when the school was on.

"Oh Godric, daring. There you are come and have some food" Godric's eyes landed on a late middle age woman , his mother. 'god ,she look a lot like professor McGonagall'  
Godric froze at this thought .who was professor McGonagall. He was have a bad morning.  
"are you ok, darling? You look at little pale" she said moving closer, a look of concern on her face. 'oh god. I never thought I'd McGonagall call me darling. Oh god what is wrong with me. who this McGonagall person, I don't feel well'  
"oh yes , mother I'm fine. Just a little Hungary" he said weakly. hoping what ever was wrong wound go away .  
"well get something to eat " she replied turning away

Godric sat down .something was wrong .he could feel it but why did he feel like something was missing too?  
Godric sat down there was nothing he could anyway the pupils would be coming in a few days so he wouldn't be lonely anymore .he away ways like it when the school was full. He didn't like being on his own. Maybe he could go and see some of the dragons the CoC teacher and tamers down the road kept. Professor marks did said he would take him I the holidays .the holidays were nearly over and mark still hadn't taken his .smiling Godric started to eat his food.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"careful, little one .we don't want to have to scrape you off the ground, do we? Your ma would have my head" Godric laughed at mark .mark was a tall blond hair blue eyed boy little more that 21 but had a way with magical creatures .  
"What's that one?" he asked pointing to a green with deep red spicks on it and ice blue strips .  
"that one. oh that's if remember is correct a western Cureza. Breaths ice instead of fire. Beautiful isn't it? One year old. It won't starts breathing ice for about another month." mark said proudly "just got her in. just discovered about two years ago"

Pick the small dragon up he handed her to Godric .smiling widely .he stroked her scales. The uneasy feel from the morning came back.  
"they only breed in the winter. don't they ?unlike normal fire breathing ones who mate in the summer. A western cureza will only mate five time with different females .I am right aren't I? " he asked curiously Mark look taken aback "well for some one who didn't know it name you sure know a lot about it"

Godric shrugged giving the baby dragon back to mark .  
How did he know that he'd never heard of a western cureza before now . ' Ok strange.' as mark told him some more about dragon, before moving to the other but Godric was only half listening. Something was going on and he was going to find out what.

* * *

Ok that's chapter two I hope you like it Please review Next is Hermione 


	4. From a Granger to a Ravenclaw

_**Harry Potter a Second Past Life **_

_**By Rose Midnight Moonlight Black**_

* * *

Ok here is some back ground info. 

Every thing thought book 1-4 happen,

They all are turned back to 7.

Yes I know they are small chapter, it's because they are intros and the story will start so as I finish the intros

Ok Harry's and Rose's mum is descendant of a squid ok .Ron and Ginny will still be pure and Hermione will still be I muggle born because I'm mean

Rose is here because I need someone fun loving but with a broken heart and rose is some many thing. The only one who understands her is Harry, in a strange twin connection. He does what's best for Rose every if he has to tight her up to stop her from getting hurt. He knows when to give up and when to put his foot down.

Oh by the way I don't own Harry potter or king Arthur or any other characters And I do not own the Idea of elder and so on I token it as a basic Idea and expanded but the plot and some other stuff is mine ,Rose is .

This is set of after book 4

Flashback scene

"Speech"

'Thinking'

_Parseltongue_

**Telepathic talking (mind-to-mind)**

_**'elderish'**_

8888888888888888888888- Time change

* * *

**_Chapter 3_ HG VIEW**

_**From a Granger to a Ravenclaw**_

Hermione was lying on some thing soft, well it wasn't that soft. She could hear voices talking around her. Where was she? The hospital-wing maybe? The last thing she remembered was the train…no wait there was that thing after Malfoy left. Aaaaahhh her head hurt. 'Well let's started from the beginning. Ok my name is Rowena Ravencl…Wait. No it's not, it… its oooooohhh'

"Rena, Rena darling, are you up? We need to go out" said a kind voice breaking in her attempts to remember who she was. In all her confusion the memory of her strange dream (or memory) seemed to slip in to the back of her mind, Ready to come back with the others when she was ready.  
'See!' Shouted her conscious at her subconscious. Who wasn't sure that that was her name, her subconscious grudgingly agreed

Hermione - well Rowena opened her eyes, she was lying in a in a small plain room. A young man was standing at the door smiling. He had light-brown sandyish hair coloured with a sight wave. He was still quit young maybe early 30's/late 20's. He had crystal blue eyes with a glitter in the corner.

"Rena, darling me and your mum have to go to work, we could use your help?" He said not move. "Actually, daddy am not feeling well, is it ok if I stay here?" Rowena said in perfect childish innocents.  
Smiling the man nodded "thank you daddy"  
Her father turned to go but stopped.  
"eh. Rena, darling, you haven't been going you know what again darling, have you?" he turned again to look his daughter thought anxious eyes "What? Oh no daddy, I haven't done magic, you said we'd get in trouble and people would said we were witches" Her father smile down at her. "Yes, Rena dear we would be in trouble"  
And with a smile on his face he walked out.

Sight Rowena got out of her bed and looked in to the small bowl of water her mother and father had left out for her. She started to think about her life so far. Her parents were farm workers, thought they were poor they were still better off than most; they work of one of the largest farm in the lands of lord Hufflepuff.

Not so long ago, Remus Ravenclaw and his wife Nymphadora, (A/N yes I like RLNT or RLSB) had notice strange thing seemed to happen around they're daughter with she was scared or upset. This scared them. What if she was a witch? They really didn't care if she could do these things or not. But what scared them was if other people found out, well then their young daughter would surly burn. So their prayed of answers to they problems.

Rowena had long bush dark brown hair. Crystal blue eyes. She was tall and pale skinned. Many said she was pretty but she didn't really know. She love to read, thought her parents didn't have books. The farmer's wife did. She too loved to read. She was a children loving person and would make a great mother but -sadly- she wasn't one. In fact the woman had grown rather attached to the little girl and loved her like a daughter.

Something was up, today she felt different. Like there was something she was missing or had forgotten but for the life of her she couldn't remember. 'Maybe it nothing' she thought as she eat the bread her mum left out. After a moment she decided she'd go and see the farmer's wife -her name was Marie- as she had nothing better to do.

As she opened the front door she was forced to blink as the sun shine straight in her eyes. With a faint smile she walked over to the farmer's house .knocking on the door it was answered but the farmer. "Yes? What can I do for you little lady?" he said in a gruff but kind voice.  
"Could I please see your wife sir?" she asked with a bow. Smiling the farmer lead her in to the farmer lead her up some stairs until they were on the second floor. "She's in the second room to your right" he said before turning and walking down the stairs leaving Rowena alone. Rowena look at the door. Reaching out she took the handle and turned opening the door. The room was nothing great. Plain walls and a burning fire. "Why hello, who do we have here? Little Rowena Ravenclaw if I'm not wrong" said a kind young lady. She had light green eyes and short curly blond hair. Her face seemed to light up at the sight of the little girl.

"Hello Marie, how are you?" Rowena ask and se took the empty seat across from the woman. "Fine, fine and you how are your mom and dad?" she asked kindly. "Fine" she paused not sure where to tell Marie but her feeling. She thought it was best to tell her. So she then told Marie about this strange feeling she was having. "… and I really don't understand, Mar do you"  
Marie paused for a minute. "Really Row I don't get it but …"she paused again before continuing "maybe it's nothing but you will find out later little one, maybe now or maybe when your older but don't forget it. It might mean something is going to happen, something bad. I really don't know but be careful. Ok". Rowena nodded. Making a silent promise that she would one day fight it out, even if it was the death of her. "So little Row what is going on in the world of books" Marie asked changing the subject.

For the rest of the afternoon she and Marie sat talking about different books. But Rowena's mind was elsewhere. It was a knock at the door that final break their talk. The knock was Row's father. "Row, darling. Your lunch is out, are you coming"  
"Yes daddy. I'm coming. Bye Marie" she wave to the young woman "Bye Row. See you later"

After lunch Row was walking thought the grass fields, think of nothing, just thinking. And soon she arrived at her favourite place it the world. The lake. As she sat from her branch the old willow tree that grow at the side of the bank. She could see for miles around she could sit here for hour on end without a care in the world.

She know she was lucky, she had great parents while some had none. She loved where she live. She loved to felt the wind in her hair, like the wind beneath a bird's wing. Oh god she'd love to fly. Just spread her wings and fly see the world. But she could as darkness fell she started home. Not knowing she was different. Not know soon her world would be turned up-side-down. Or of the pain that was winging her way. Of the new life she'd be starting soon. Not know that night would be her last with her family. Not know that she was going to in the not so far future get her wish of a best friend and sister but at a heavy price

* * *

Ok what do you think?  
R+R 


	5. From a Weaslette to a Hufflepuff

**_Harry Potter a Second Past Life _**

**_By Rose Midnight Moonlight Black_**

* * *

Ok here is some back ground info.

Yes I know they are small chapter, it's because they are intros and the story will start so as I finish the intros, I promise they will be longer chapters as they get older.

Ok Harry's and Rose's mum is descendant of a squid ok .Ron and Ginny will still be pure and Hermione will still be I muggle born because I'm mean

Oh by the way I don't own Harry potter or king Arthur or any other characters And I do not own the Idea of elder and so on I token it as a basic Idea and expanded but the plot and some other stuff is mine ,Rose is .

I took out the word meaning because you can just go to Chapter 1 for their meaning

* * *

**_Chapter 5_ GW VIEW**

_**From a Weaslette to a Hufflepuff**_

Ginny had a pounding headache. No, not just a pounding headache, her whole body hurt like Hell. Where was she? She know she should open her eyes but for the life of her she was drained. What happened. How did she get like this? "Hel, Hel, HELGA. GET UP NOW. " screamed a voice in her ear.  
"AAAAAHHH" she cried as she jumped out of bed and landed of the floor in a heap." she heard someone one laugh, the same person who had just screamed in her ear.

"MUM! It not funny" she wailed as her mother helped her to her feet. "I know, I know. It just you do it every day, darling now get ready. We have thing to do today." her mother said smiling "No. absolutely not, I refuse to listen to that old wind bag. She does know everything about plant and magical creatures"  
"Helga Hufflepuff you'll do as your told!" her gave her, her famous frown "now GET READY" and with that last remark, she left her daughter to get ready.

Muttering about insane old bats comprising against her. She sat down at a table and started to brush her hair in the mirror. Helga looked nothing like her mother- well actual she did but her real mum she had died give birth to her. Yes Helga Hufflepuff didn't know her mum but she did have a great stepmother - even if she was an insane bat comprising against her. Her stepmother - Annemarie - had give Helga six sisters - yes six! Helga had one older sister and a older brother - had being past tense. her sister Ella had had long blond hair and deep blue eyes from their father, she had been two years older had Helga but three years younger that the oldest, Markus. Tall, dark yet bright red hair with deep blues eyes like his sister, Markus had been popular with the ladies. Helga didn't look like them, she was more like her mother. She had long strawberry blond hair, that was more red than blond. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, she was thin and had a dangerous temper where tampered with.

Now the child. She could write 3.000 pages and still not get through half of her step little sisters. They weren't that bad - ok, understatement they were annoying litter brats who could go drown in a river before she played with them. Well any way, the oldest of the LASS (Said Lasses, stands for Little Annoying Step Sister's) was Megan - Meg , 4, light brown hair, deep blue eyes and very talkative, not much to else to said .next was the triples. God the triples. They were identical, each blond with sparkling blues eyes, and oh-so innocent looks. Violet, Indigo and Lavender. Violet was the oldest named after Annemarie's favourite flower - a violet, She also thought it was because her blue eyes had some Violet in there ,not noticeable unless you looked close. Lavender was the middle - born a few seconds after Violet - was named after her stepmother's and fathers favourite herb. Indigo- the youngest was named after her fathers favourite colour - Indigo , the other reason Helga thought was Indigo's named was that her eyes unlike the other two was more Of an inky blue.. Evil the lot of them- well as evil as A three year old can be. The last and most innocent of her family where the 1 years old twins, they were mirror twins the left river and the right Sunny, they both had slightly darker hair that Meg, though sunny had a sort of shine in her light blue eye, with were just as deep and unnerving as Helga's older brother, River on the other hand were where more of an black-blue colour with a gleam but like sunny she had an unnerving stare, with sadly - like the triple's puppy eye's and Meg's pout didn't work of her, Of yes, could see straight though them. That was what had earned her, as the oldest, great respect and awe in the eyes of her siblings.

Now her Mum- Real mum- had had long Red hair, brown eyes, tall and slim but still with a figure. Helga didn't remember her mum but she still loved her. Her father was a honey-blond with startling deep blue eyes. Her father had a great personality and was very much a mischief-maker. He was also know to be very fair and - sadly- many people took advantage for that. Now her step mother, she was a brown haired women with inky blue eyes. At first Helga had not liked her step mother, but had soon learn that she was a fun loving woman who was very kind. She had said that Helga and her brother and sister weren't to call her mum or Mother until they saw fit and that she was never - no hard she may try- be able to replace their mother and that she didn't want to, she'd just be their second mum.

Helga was brought back to earth with a start as some one screamed up the hall "HELGA! GETTING MOVING NOW." .Jumping top her feet Helga quickly finished brushing her hair and as fast as she could all but jump in to her dress ( honey-gold her favourite colour with brown and black trimmings). She only slowed down to pick up a browns necklaces with and Badger made of topaz, her favourite animal and stone. It had once belonged to her mother and was one of the few things her mother had left her with.  
"Helga. Move. Now !" some one shouted "OK, ok am going keep you hair on" she shout running thought the door, along the corridor , down the stairs and across the hall (which, as they lived in a huge mansion was very large)

"about time Hel" exclaimed a very annoyed 4 year old said.  
upon hearing her sisters annoyance, she look up at her. She could plainly see what had Meg so annoyed, the dress her mother had forced upon the girl was hideous( not that her mother though that). Helga tried to stop her self from laughing , but - sadly - she couldn't and burst out laughing as her sister pouted.

"IT NOT FUN!" her younger sister wailed. But it was, the dress was pink with gold pattern and white lance and had many, many pink and yellow rose all over it. It was very horrible. Helga - unlike her sister's know why her step mother picked such horrible clothes for them to wear, they had yet to realizes that they were made to wear the clothes where they had miss behaved, and this - in Meg's case - happen a lot. Meg was just either very clumsy or very careless, and what made it worse - and more Funny in Helga's opinion - was that Meg was a "tom boy" and hated wearing dresses with passion, and would only wear plain dresses.

"Helga stop picking on your sister she looked, Eh pretty" said their father moving over to them. ' yet right. Meg looks stupid. Thank god she only 4. It's not THAT bad. Better that the green , blue, and pink one.' "eh, Meg what happen to the Green, blue and pink one mum bought , it seems to have disappeared." she ask innocently. Oh she know where the dress was, buried under one of the orchard trees no doubt.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ok, children we're done for today, I want that homework for tomorrow, dismissed" said Mrs bat - Eh Batborn Helga leapt to her feet and all but ran all the Room. Oh how she hated the Bat and why did she have to teach in the summer. It stupid. Even after being stuck in a room with The old bat breathing down her neck and only having Meg and The triples, she couldn't help but smile as the sun brushed her skin and the glass under her feet. She loved being out-side, in sun, storm or rain. She still loved it. It always cheered her up being a out-side in the sun, playing with the wild animals. But it would be nice having some one her age to play with, even if they were older. She hated being alone.

"Hey babe. How my beautiful Horse today?" she ask as she reached the stables. Her horse was a beautiful winged horse, white with a black mane. "The horse shook it head. Helga frown. She could always understand amines better that anyone she need, Oh no she didn't speak to they like she need other who could- though she'd never met one- she just understood what they mean , just like she could read people. Thought Animals were easier, less emotions. "what. You're not feeling well.?" the horse nodded "well. Have you got a sore head." she - the horse shook her head.  
"well um. Do you have a sore foot?" a nod.  
"well" she said bighting up at once "we just have to get that seem to"  
And with that she turned and started to t look for the animal vet look looked after the many animals her family kept. ' darn, were is he?'

"Helga, Helga? Oh there you are" smiling her father came in to view." darling , have about we go for a ride tomorrow, we could use the time to bond, you know father and daughter stuff. Just you and me." he smile sadly at his second - now oldest daughter. She may have only been 6 soon to turn 7(A/N Ginny's birthday is on the 3rd of September, that's why she was sad a bout not going to Hogwarts she was only 2 days to young.) but she acted and looked more like her mother as every day that passed.  
"ok, dad, but Babe's got a sore foot and I can't find the vet." she looked sadly at her father. The idea of not being able to help her house or any animal hurt her but she would like to spend some time with her father as she hardly did. He was the head of the Hufflepuff Family meant lots of work and she was One of seven, so he couldn't spend much time with her.  
"great , you better get to bed then , we'll be up early" he warned his daughter.  
"Ok. Dad but get some one to see Babe, I wouldn't go riding if she's hurt." she tuned and walk away , not seeing her father shake his head at his daughters antics, she was far to grow up for his liking, But there was a good reason for that, he just didn't know it.

Helga walked up to her room thinking about her life again. She didn't like this strange feeling she was getting, like there was some thing she was missing something. She just couldn't get it like she needed something. She had try but still just couldn't get it. She decided she put it to the back of her mind, 'It will work it self out' she though as she fell in to and uneasy sleep

* * *

Ok that Helga's. sorry it took so long but it have Had other stuff to do, and I might put up another different story so. R+R 


	6. From a EvanPotter to a Slytherin

_**Harry Potter a Second Past Life **_

_**By Rose Midnight Moonlight Black**_

* * *

Ok here is some back ground info. 

Ok BIG STUFF vote. Would you mind some (only a little) RWHP/GGSS or would you prefer them not too. It would only be a fling , might be useful later. It's up too you send me what you think.

And by the way there will be some stuff about what is going on in the future . As it will be a big thing .

Yes I know they are small chapter, it's because they are intros and the story will start so as I finish the intros, I promise they will be longer chapters as they get older.

Oh by the way I don't own Harry potter or king Arthur or any other characters And I do not own the Idea of elder and so on I token it as a basic Idea and expanded but the plot and some other stuff is mine ,Rose is .

* * *

**_Chapter 6_ R.E-P VIEW**

**_From a Evan-Potter to a Slytherin_**

Rose's head was killing her. She try to think of why her head should be this sore. Maybe she'd took the wrong potion, she wouldn't put it past her father to do that, he was such a cruel, cold hearted man. AAAAHHHHHHH, her head hurt too much to think so she sat up and blinked as her surrounding came in to view. She was in a fairly large room. The wall were a pale green and the carpet was a bight green with silver. Pale light shown thought the window. She lay on a grand four poster bed with silver curtains. The door open.

"Hey sis. you up?" Sue smiled when she saw that Melinda was wide a wake.  
"yet. Came in." Sue walked in and sat at the end of the bed and fixed her with a piercing stare. Melinda couldn't look her in the eye. The amazing light wizard Merlin had been bugging her father to get her as his apprentice. Why did he want her for his apprentice, she was only 7 and she wasn't really that strong magical. "Dad won't let His take me away will he? I don't want to go, he's too old and boring and I'd miss dad and you and the boys" she said in a small voice, she didn't want to go. Sue gaze turned to one of sympathy, "I won't let him take you, He'll have to get some one else. Ok?" Melinda nodded

"don't tell Salazar he'll just get upset." she asked "ok. Are you going to see your mysteries friend of your with Salazar" Sue ask carefully "yes, and no I will not tell you were he is or who he is, it too dangerous for you to know"  
Sue nodded. She wasn't going to press for details, Melinda would tell her when she was ready. "OK. I'm going to have to drag sally out of bed. You know how he is." she gave a chuckle "won't be out of bed til'12 if we don't wake him up. You better get up too if we want breakfast." and with that she walk out .

Melinda looked after her sister not really seeing the dark wood door. She had a really bad feel, and sense never let her down before. Sighing she got out of bed and sat at the window. Why was her life taking this unfortunate turn. little did Melinda know, for not even her powers to 'see' the future would help her in the events that would befall the Slytherin family, changing the live of Salazar and Melinda, but maybe not for the better.

Melinda's thoughts turned to her family but mostly to Salazar.(A/N ok am not going to do the family description as it's done in Salazar's intro chapter.  
Salazar was her twin brother, he was good humoured and fun to be around, but they didn't have many friends. Their family was very know for being a dark family, so light child stay away from them, and even then they didn't get on with the stuck up pricks that are proud too be the sons and daughters of dark wizards. Not that she and Sal weren't proud being the children of one of the most feared dark lords there was, it did have its perks. Ooh yes Samuel Slytherin was one of the dark lords of Barathrum (A/N it Latin, house point if you get the English word)

Barathrum was the name of the castle in with the thirteen live and work. The thirteen where the thirteen most dangerous and respected Dark wizards of their generation. Sadly if the other lords (and lady's) got their way, Salazar would be the latest of their dark apprentices. And if they could get away with it, her too. The thirteen were feared and respected all over the world, feared because of their ruthless and respected because of the opportunities. The way they work is you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours, and if you mess with me, I'll mess with you. They were dealers. They'll help you but if you cross them they won't hesitate to hurt you bad.

Melinda shudder, she would rather die that become one of them. They didn't care for human feeling. It scared her more at how determined they were to get them. They were would sink to blackmail, torture and certainly wouldn't stop there, they wouldn't stop hounding her family until they had them Neither would Merlin. Samuel , her father she know had taken a vow to their mother that he would protect them and wouldn't let _them_ have her children. It seemed that even then the thirteen, well the twelve as they father was a member, wanted them but their father certainly didn't want his children to became an apprentice to one of his fellows lords.

She pulled on a deep green dress with silver edges. She tried to supers the sneer on her face, it wasn't like she didn't like green it was just she preferred light colours pale blue, purple, silver, white and so on. She looked in the mirror and nearly jumped out of her skin, standing in the mirror before her was not her self but a woman. Her eyes of that of an eagle, cunning, knowing and proud yet kind and loving, inviting you to share you're a darkest secrets. Her hair a mix of bight red and slick midnight black. Her skin as pales as snow. She stood tall and proud, beautiful clothes and jewellery covered her, but most beautiful of all was her crown that circled her forehead. But she hardly notice these thing, it was the sad, yet oh so warily look in her eyes like a woman who had fought and see one too many battles, her eye with contained so many thing but had a hard cold look, that just by looking in to them your soul and your heart seemed to break. Who was she? Why was she so sad? The girl's soul seemed to spit out thought her eyes as the rest of her body was in a manner of normality. And then she was gone, as suddenly as she can.

Melinda stood, open mouth her mind reeling. who was that girl? Was she real or in her mind. She pulled her self together, this was not the time to stand around gawping she had to go down to breakfast or she'd be in trouble. Confused she walked down stairs to the dining room. The strange girl was, if possible knocked out of her mind by the talk she heard from the room.

"this is sssooo like Melinda, she'll be getting ready and we'll be starving" complained a voice .Melinda had to stifle her laughter. Stuart, all ways thinking of his stomach.  
"Stuart, behave" replied her sister. "she was getting ready when I left for sally"  
"Sue! Don't call me that" her twin shouted Melinda decided it was time to going .  
"yes Sue" she said walking in "Don't call him That , He'll moan all the way thought breakfast." Ok, so maybe he wouldn't but that wasn't the point. Annoying Sal was the point. She Took her seat next to sue , waiting for her father to turn up so they could eat. And as if summoned by her command he entered.

The atmosphere in the room change at ones. A cold silences so thick you could cut though it with a knife. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a look a confuse and worried pass breathily over her brothers face. What had sal so worried? She'd have to remember to ask him late. Suddenly a house-elf appeared at her shoulder, she didn't jump. The elf put the food on to the plates in the middle of the table, and still no one had said a word.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Melinda blinked as the sunshine in her eyes . She and Salazar we walking down the main Road. Thought the trees she could see a small river and on the other side of the river was a big village in which her sister and brothers where shopping .her thought were sobered as she caught sight of the village square in which the _witches_ were burned. Stupid, yet it still hurt to know non-magical people hated and would burn those who, they thought were witch who used there powers for evil. But really they where witch and wizards that where just using magic normally . They didn't understand 'but Merlin helps them to' she thought ' they think he's a magician but Magicians are just public repetitive witches and wizards.

"you very quiet today. Mel" said her brothers voice suddenly.  
Startled she turned and looked in to the big green eyes of her brother.  
"just thinking." she replied. smiling he said "about what?  
"the world. You know, why should we hind what we are? It like we're ashamed." Her brother stopped.

"no Mel, We're not ashamed, don't ever say that. Being a witch is nothing to be a shamed of. I wouldn't think about it much. Muggles will never true accept us ."he said shacking his head. He started to walk again. "we're too different for that to happen. Sure maybe some day on some level they will. But never truly. Mel we see miracles every day , it's normal to us but too them thing they can't understand is dangerous and there for bad"  
"it just not fair too keep magic too those who have it but muggle parents. They can't help who there parents are. And they could be were good at magic too." she said her forehead creased.' it's not fair' she thought

"yes that's true. But Mel they don't understand, how do you think they would reacted to their child doing magic? They would be disowned or worse. They can't understand what their children are and can do. The potential. Their just normal, Mel, the things their children can do are thing some can only do in they dreams. Mel just leave it there please there's nothing we can do. Well at least not now. We're only kids. You can't fight every wrong in the world."

Nodding she carried on walking . One day it would be nice if she and sal could open a school, there both muggle children with magic and pure-blood could go. Just like Gryffindor's school of magic but were every one with magic could go. And with her heart considerably lighter they reached they secret friends wood. Sal would said she was being silly. Many thought her weaker compared with her brother but in truth she was more powerful but had more control other it , and there was the fact Sal showed his off all the time while she didn't, Anyway Salazar was very protective of his little sister(even if she was by One minute) . She didn't have as many accidents as other people because of her control that didn't mean it worked when she wanted it too. No they would need training if they wanted to use their powers that way. Problem was they didn't want to use they powers that way. oh how she couldn't wait to tell them her idea of a school.

* * *

OK How's that?. Next is a ravens tale. maybe a update from the future Will come some R+R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. A Raven's Terrible tale

****

Harry Potter a Second Past Life

By Rose Midnight Moonlight Black

* * *

YES. This is where the story really begins 

SORRY!!! I am so sorry about the slow update but it's been really crazy down my end, so SORRY. PUT THE FRUIT AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!

Birthdays!:

Harry's + Salazar's July 31st

Rose's +Melinda's July 31st

Ginny's + Helga's September 3rd

Hermione's + Rowena's September 3rd

Ron's +Godric's March 20th

The books only give us a mouth for Ron and Hermione. We don't have one for Ginny so I made one up and as Harry and Rose are twin their birthdays would be on the same day wouldn't it?

I have decided not to put in some GG/SS because I just don't want to but that might change

HP/SSHarry Potter as Salazar Slytherin

GW/HH Ginny Weasley as Helga Hufflepuff

HG/RR Hermione Granger as Rowena Ravenclaw

RW/GG Ron Weasley as Godric Gryffindor

Gryffindor Gryffindor's family/house point of view

Hufflepuff Hufflepuff's Family/House point of view

Slytherin Slytherin's Family (Twins)/house Point of view

Ravenclaw Ravenclaw's house point of view

Oh by the way I don't own Harry potter or king Arthur or any other characters And I do not own the Idea of elder and so on I token it as a basic Idea and expanded but the plot and some other stuff is mine, Rose is .**_

* * *

Chapter 7 HG VIEW _**

A Raven's Terrible Tale

Chapter 7 HG VIEW Chapter 7 HG VIEW__

Later that same night

Rowena could hear noises as she got closer home. Not the normal noises. Shouting and there was lights. None of this made any sense to her as she moved close. As she was about to go round the farmers house, she caught the word passing between two of the strange men that seemed to be all over the farm.

"Did you find the little witch yet?" ask one of the men

"No, blade. Not yet but we've got her parents. Will we burn them?" asked another. Rowena's eye when wide at this mans word, He couldn't mean her could he? They couldn't burn her mum and dad! They weren't witches.

"Yes. Maybe, we'll…" but Rowena never heard the rest as some one slipped a gloved hand over her mouth and started to pull her back. Rowena fought the invisible foe and tried to draw breath to scream.

"Ssshhh! Row stop struggling or they'll find you!" said a familiar voice.

"Marie?" Row asked in a scares whisper.

"Yes. It me". Marie had let Rowena go as they were hidden in the edge of the wood next to the farm.

"Mar. what's going on? Who are those men?" Row stared at Marie, who look much older than she real was.

"Their witch hunter. They hunt evil witches. I know there are good one but there are some evil one out there. If rumours get to the hunter that there's a witch, they hunt them down and kill them. Oh Row darling, their after you! They've heard of the strange things you do and their hunting you!" Marie was nearly in tears, while Rowena was in shock.

"Row, their Kill anyone who gets in their way. They work of the Dark Lord. Row their Rule practical everything, even the king is scared of them. The only ones who stand up to them are the Lords. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and some more I don't know"

"Marie what am I going to do!" she cried. Fear filling her up.

"You'll have to run. They got you mum and dad and I fear there's nothing we can do of them. Go! Go to the lake and keep running. Try and get to London, Oh Row you'll have to go now"

Heading Marie's word Rowena ran. She Ran around the farm building, careful to stick to the shadows.

"Have you found her yet?" shout the man named blade.

"No sir but we will. The stakes ready sir"

Rowena peered around the building, and could feel horror fill her. What Rowena saw would haunt her dreams for years, it would live with her till she died. In the middle of the farm square, hay had been piled up around and log which was stuck in the ground and tied to the log was her parents.

"Nnnoooo" she cried at the site. But thought her parents were scared, they didn't seem to be helping the hunters.

"Stupid peasant! Where is the child witch?" a man shouted

"No, no no no we won't say a word. We won't let you hurt our girl" her father shout

"Ah. I see. She has you under her spell. She'll make you followers of the Devil. There is only one way to redeem you souls. You must burn" the man said. By now what seemed to be 10 to 20 people had gather around. Many -including the man-carried a burning torch

"NO, wait please. She's not a witch! She just a little girl. Please don't hurt her" her mother sobbed.

Smiling wickedly the man dropped the torch in to the hay. The fire sped swiftly, hungry for food. Smoke and fire danced tauntingly in the young girls' eye as screams filled the farm. Horror and terror filled her as she watched transfix to the spot as her beloved parents burned.

For years to come many would say many things about that 'Raven girl'.

For example "mind like a hawk… beautiful like a sparrow… eyes like crystals" from that day on her eye would become hard, yet gentle and kind. The ghost of Rowena Ravenclaw would for ever haunt her. Thought her dreams, memories and most of all thought her now raven eyes.

She Ran. She ran and she ran and she ran. That's all she wanted to do, run and that's what she did. She ran from the horrific scene, away from the danger and in to the night never to be know as the same girl. Tears ran down her face. They were dead. They were gone, all because of her and because of what she was. She ran not knowing where she was going, nor did she care.

They were gone, she killed them.

A terrible wind speed around her but she neither noticed nor cared. The wind howled her pain. The thunder clapped her Anger. She collapsed, she couldn't go anther further, the storm which had came from nowhere, howled and roared around her as she sobbed her heart out, the more she cried the worse the storm became, the more she lost control for the power in side her . The powers which killed her family destroyed her life. She could still see them though they were mile away, the fire burning them, their dieing scream that did not die in her ears. The smell of burning hay and skin. She know these scenes would never leave her. Never

She cried her self in to a dream filled with horrific thing. Praying some for guidance and help

'Please' she thought before the blackness took her' please help me, stop this. If god is real, please help me'

* * *

****

Hufflepuff view. Later

Mark Hufflepuff was sitting at his desk, work for a change.

"Mark dear, please come to bed It's 11 at night." his second wife asked making him jump with surprise. Look at the clock he was surprise to find that his wife was right (not that their was any reason for her not to be).he sight, rubbing his eye. He real should go to bed if he wanted to go riding with Helga tomorrow.

"Oh, I don't know Ann. I can feel it. There's strong magic some where and it's not tame, I know it not. The Gryffindor's and some of the other families feel it to. It's probable some poor muggle, who has no clue to what's going on. We have to find them and teach them." he broke off.

"Do you real think some out there has that much magic? Hel…Hel has talent too, you know. They'll take an interest, you know they will. Look at the Slytherin's! Look at the trouble they have because of thoughts twins!" she looked tearful "there has to be some thing we can do."

"I don't know Anne, I'll think of some thing went the time comes. They know not to mess with us, you Grandmother won't let them. No their to busy with the Slytherin twin, leave it be" and with these word they left the study for their bed

* * *

****

GW VIEW the next day

Helga opened her eye and blinked as sun light show straight into them.

A groan past her lips. She hadn't had mush sleep last night not with her strange dreams and that storm that came out of nowhere. She got up and moved over to her window. It was sunrise, but as beautiful it was, she couldn't enjoy it, Oh how she hated mornings.

She started to get dressed. Today she was wearing a small pale yellow dress with black trousers, it was very plain, perfect for riding. She slipped in to a pair a black leather boots and put on her necklace.

She consider putting on some robs but thought against it, just go with what you'll got on she thought.

As she walked down to breakfast she watched to portraits. As she neared the kitchen. She stopped to look at one closely. It was one of her mother, her favourite. It showed her mother in the gardens playing with her and her brother and sister. She was very small in the painting so it didn't surprise her she didn't remember.

"Hello Helga, how are you?" her father asked coming to the kitchen, a while later.

"Fine, Dad. When are we going riding?" she asked finishing her toast.

Sitting down her Father pick up a mug of coffee and took a drink before answering

"Now, if you ready". Helga let out an existed cried before jumping up.

"Don't wrong Babe is fine and already saddled.

She let out another Cried and her father couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

"DAD" she wailed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Helga push go her horse to go fast as she and her father raced down the road, Laughing.

"Ok, Ok you Win Hel, Wait up." her Father Said as he pulled up next to her.

"Hel, There's something I wanted to talk to you about. "She looked at her father concerned

"Hel it about you Brother and Big sister and … Well your status now" he said sadly Markus and Ella were not a well talk subject.

"Father I don't understand" she said after a moment of silences

"well, Normal as there is no male heir it would go to you Helga, and Normal you would Married so there was someone to take over, The sooner the better"

Helga stopped in shock. No he could mean….

"Father! You can't meant I have to get married " she said

"No Helga, Let me explain before you jump to conclusions. No I wouldn't Married you away, I am fine with you becoming Heir, without getting married first. I am fine with wait until you find some one your in love with. Helga, love is important, as important as equality, Respect and Kindness." He sighted "Helga what I am asking is if you want to become my Heir because becoming an Heir Means work and…. I want you to Hel. You're my little girl and I will all ways love you"

They carried on both lost in thought. She'd never real thought about it. I mean, she guessed it made sense, she was the oldest after all.

"Well Hel, what do you say" her father ask. She tuned and looked in to his kind eye and found her self with only one answer

"Yes, Dad, I will"

* * *

****

Hufflepuff

Mark Hufflepuff froze. He and His Daughter were a few miles away from Badger Lake His daughter favourite place, well one anyway. He could feel it, the power. It was close.

"Dad? Are you ok?" Helga asked

"What… Oh yes, Love. I'm am fine, just thinking you know." he said

His heart sank. Helga herself had the power, so one of the other must be near.

Mark Hufflepuff Had a special and useful Gift. Not Many people got these special powers but he did, he just didn't tell anyone. He could sense, almost see magical auras. Helga's was like nothing he had every seen before. She was special. Lately He had sensed Five Different aura's, different from other wizard's and witch's. Three in wizarding Families, another being Helga, it really hadn't really been hard to find out who they were, but one, one was lost you might say. He couldn't find them. Their magic was blurred. Probably because they weren't around other Magical Beings to bring it out. No this one was the hard one. But here they were, seriously drained of magic.

"Helga, There is something I need to do. Can you Wait here for a minute?" he asked, Pushing out his sense to Locate … yes they were defiantly here, close.

"Yes dad" She said watching her father close. She got of her horse and sat down at a tree.

"I just need to have a look over there, ok" he said as his horse move forward.

He trotted thought the tree, thinking about what he was going to said. He had been got for less than Ten minute where a cry reached his ears

"FATHER, Come Quick. PLEASE"

At the sound of his daughter's voice, he turned round and took of at a run.

* * *

****

Minutes before GW VIEW.

Helga watched her dad ride off. What be up? Shaking her head, she decided not to think about it. Her father was like that, Strange. A Suddenly sound from the bushes to her left. 'What the? Maybe it an animals or some thing. Yeah or **something'**

"Hello? Is someone there?" she said as she moved closer to the bushes and tree from where the sound had come. She could hear something, what was it? It sounded…it sounded like crying. Who'd be crying in the middle of a wood? Maybe someone was riding and they Fell and got hurt. Yes, that's probable it.

Helga Slowly and Quietly Pushed thought the Bushes and Branches, until she came to a small clears. In the clearing was a young girl around Helga's age, She appeared to be crying.

"Er, Hello? Are you Ok? Are you Hurt?" she asked she walked up to the girl.

"NO! Just leave me alone! I want to be Alone" she screamed taking Helga by surprise and she was forced to take a step back to keep her Balance. The girl continued to cry even harder this time.

"Listen, it Ok. Now if you could just tell me your name…" She said kneeling down next to her.

"NO!!!!!!! I SAID I WANT TO BE ALONE" she shouted.

But this time Helga was ready for her.

"I don't care if you want to be alone, Your Hurt, You're unset and you're in the middle of a forest, Now tell me your name and Maybe I can take you Home to your Mother and fat…." But Helga was cut across by a howl of wind

She put back in fight and Amazement at the sight in front of her. The wind Howled in her Ears leaving no space for anything Else. It was Amazing, it was like a cyclone that was focused on the girl. Rain hit her face and the wind Pushed thought her Hair making it fan out every where but she couldn't pull her Eyes away from the sight.

Thunder roared and lighting struck, it seemed the more the girl cried the worse the storm came. But the question was how would she get to the girl, with all the Wind, lighting and rain she'd surly Die.

'No, I can do this. I have to' she thought before she took a big breath and walked followed it to the Cyclone….

* * *

****

HG VIEW Moments earlier,

They were gone, and it was all her fault. She had killed them. She had killed her own Family and now they were going to come after her. But why her? Why her, why her family? Why did they have to come?

Why Her?

Why did they have to destroy her life?

Why HER?

Why not some other poor soul?

Why HER?

What had she done in a past life to deserve what she had brought on her family?

It should have been her Burning, not them, they were innocent People. She had brought them to their deaths, she was a murderer.

"Er, Hello? Are you Ok? Are you hurt?" Asked a voice out of not where drifting delicately into where thoughts

'Please just go way. I am tired and I don't what to see anyone. I am murder' she thought she felt the girl come closer. 'No just go away before I get you hurt'

"NO! Just leave me alone! I want to be Alone" she screamed at the girl, who stood her Ground.

'who Does she think she is" she thought bitterly 'like she'd know how I'm feeling, She Doesn't know what it like to loose someone, and It all your fault' she thought the Pain retuning

"Listen, it Ok. Now if you could just tell me your name…"

'She just doesn't get it does she, stupid idiot.'

"NO!!!!!!! I SAID I WANT TO BE ALONE" she shout, wishing this annoying girl would just leave.

" I don't care if you want to be alone, Your Hurt, Your unset and your in the middle of a forest, Now tell me your name and Maybe I can take you Home to your Mother and fat…." the girl's word brought fresh Pain.

Oh god, she'd never see them again. Never Go home and find her mum making dinner. She'd never go home. This was no nightmare, it was real life. She felt some thing in side her stir, the same thing that stirred as last night. She could hear the thunder crash and the wind blow thought her hair. The lighting flash thought her eye lids.

'This isn't real, it isn't real, isn't real, isn't real, isn't real.' she repeated thought her head, trying desperate to believe it. But no this was real, it was. There was nothing she could do, nothing she could do.

"Hey it's Ok, I'm Sorry. Please open your eyes" she heard the girl plead. She should open her eyes; you would have to open them sometime. She opens her eye. Floating Above her Head was a girl with flaming red hair, with big chocolate eye.

She smile "see there, that wasn't hard."

Rowena sat up slowly, her heard had been in the girls lap.

"W-where am I?" She asked Looking around, her eyes landed on a man, who she was Sure had not been there before." A-and W-who are you two?" she said, her voice shaking slightly.

The girl bounced up and down, she seemed to be filled with energy.

"Well, I'm Helga Hufflepuff and this in my Father Lord Mark Hufflepuff." Rowena nearly chocked there and then, Lord Hufflepuff?!?!?! Jesus Christ, she thought them where People from the city, but then when she looked at them, they didn't look like City people, maybe rich merchants but LORDS!?!?!

"Now it seems to me, that you know our Names but we don't know yours" Spoke up Lord Hufflepuff suddenly

"Er Rowena Ravenclaw, Err my lord" she said trying to get to her feet but was pulled down by Helga who was muttering this under her breath.

"Really…No State to get up…Kids"

The Man cocked his head to the side. "Ravenclaw? You wouldn't be related to Madam Alice Ravenclaw by any chance. I mean it's not a common Name, is it" He eyed his daughter for a minute, like he wanted to say something but not in front of Rowena. "Used to be one of the families. Think we related, Maybe Aunt Angus"

He smiled down a Rowena.

"err, I don't Know sir. All I know is that Ravenclaw was my Grandfathers Name on my fathers side and he eloped with my Grandmother, so they never really told my father about any other Relations. Sorry Sir"

It was True, when she had ever asked about her other family her Grandparents would suddenly go deaf and would not speak until someone change the subject. Though One of the things she had loved about her grandparents where how great there bedtime story had been, full with dragons and Fairies and Magic, Witch and Wizard and Kings and Queens.

The Man smiled again. "That doesn't Matter, not of now. Now won't your parents be missing you?"

It was then that it hit her, her parents were dead and she didn't have anywhere do go.

"My parents are dead sir" she said in a small, broken voice, her watery eye fixed on the ground.

"I'm sorry" he said sympathy clearly spoken "I know what it's like, Loosing someone. I lost my wife, and two of my children."

There was a moments Quiet as each was lost in there our thoughts

"So where will you go? If you don't have your Parents Anymore" Helga asked

Rowena shrugged "Nowhere, I don't have anyone" she said sadly, she wasn't expecting what Helga said next.

"You can come and live with us, I mean you a witch so that ok, right?"

She looked at her Father who appeared to be deep in thought

"I don't Know Hel. Is she a witch?"

'What the hell are they on about, witch? No they couldn't be' she thought causing her to nearly Miss what Helga said next.

"Of course she a witch. You didn't see it Dad, she conjured a storm! How could she Not Be magical"

He frowned, he didn't look convinced.

"Fine, Watch" she spun round in front of Rowena and threw a dagger at her.

Wide eye, she screamed putting her hands in front of her face but after a moment when she did felt any sharp Blades piecing her skin, she opened her eyes and felt her mouth drop open inches away from her face the dagger hung suspended in mid-air.

Suddenly clapping could be heard, she turned her head and Stared at the Hufflepuffs Who were clapping and cheering.

"Very good, Very good indeed. You'll make a good witch some day" Lord Hufflepuff said

"Soooo. Can we keep her?" Helga asked innocently.

Lord Hufflepuff Laugh

"Yes! I won't have you staving young Lady, it be such a waste of Magic and we can see at home if you are a magical Raven, shall we" said offering his Arm to Helga and Rowena.

She failed to stifle a giggle as she took his arm.

Maybe Life wasn't over.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She couldn't believe it. Here she was sitting on big beautiful horse, behind the daughter of the Lord who owned the Lands around her, true he had to go to the King, but she still could not believe it. Not only that but He was a witch, if that made Sense.

They were riding in Silence, Lord Hufflepuff was staring unseeingly ahead, and Helga was just sitting their.

"Soooo, your parents are dead, right. When did it happen?" Helga asked. Rowena felt like a rock had been shoved down her throat.

"Yeah, they died yesterday." She said, her vocal cords suddenly become very tight.

"OH MY GOD, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. If I had I would have never asked" Helga's eye suddenly looked tearful.

"I lost someone too. My brother and sister, and My Mum but I never know her.

"I'm Sorry" Rena said in a small voice.

"It's Ok, It wasn't you fault. Do you have any other Brother or Sisters? You never said" Helga asked Changing the subjected.

"No, I am…was an only child. You?"

Helga Laughed. "I've Got 6 Sisters, so you'll won't be only child Anymore"

Rowena could only stare. 6 girls! Jesus Christ had the woman ever heard of birth control.

"Er, Wow. That's-That's a lot of kids. Er what are they called?"

"Well, These My First Step Sister, Megan, Who's 4. Then there was Triple Trouble threesome, Violet, Lavender and Indigo. Then there is the double trouble Twins, Sunny and River. There are Mirror Twins except with they eyes. So unlike the trip's you can tell them apart easily where you get to know them a little. They are 1 by the way. Sunny's eyes are sort of shiny light blue, Strange that and River is a kind of blue-black, Like a river, Hens their Names." Helga Went On to Tell her More about her Family and The Mean trick the Trip's had Played on her and other stuff, It was really Normal, like She and Helga Had been friends for years.

She didn't know if Helga had meant to do it or if it was an accident but she feel really easy to talk to her, it just…feel right, like a sort of Pull. Like some thing was pushing her towards Helga. It didn't take long to react Hufflepuff Manor. But with Helga talking Rowena hardily noticed.

"Ahhh. Here we are, girls" Helga's Father called out as a massive building came in to View.

Rowena gasped, it was so beautiful and big!

Helga smile at her reaction "yeah, it is a little small but we manage" She said, laughing when Rowena sent her a look asking if she was mad. Realizing Helga was joking, she smile effetely ruining her scowl as she scolded the girl.

"Now Helga, that's not very nice. Someone might believe you one day and then you'll be in trouble young lady" Her Voice Sound like an mother scolding a child, a guilty one.

Rowena could help but giggle with soon became a bout of laugher as Helga fell off the horses and rolled on the ground Laughing. Real it wasn't that funny!

"Helga. Get off the ground. Really your mother will kill you" Her father said as her Got off his horses. Her winked at Row as he helped her down too.

"Sorry dad, me and Row were just being silly" Helga said her laughter now down to a giggle.

"Real Helga" Rowena hiss as Helga's father lead her and Helga to the house after handing the horse to a …house elf, did Helga call it. "One of these days you laugh your head right off"

Helga snorted, managing to not start laughing again. She feared if she did, she might not be able to stop.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"HEL." shout a little girl who came running in to Helga the minute she walk thought the doors

"How was your ride? Did you…." the girl trailed of as she saw Rowena.

"Who the ruddy hell are you?" she asked.

"Megan! That's no way to talk to someone" scolded her father.

"Sorry but who are you" Megan repeated.

Row smile 'Hel's right she is troublesome'. "I'm Rowena Ravenclaw and you are?"

"Oh… Em I'm Megan Hufflepuff and what are you going in my house?" She said with the same innocently curiously tone

"MEGAN! What have I told you about being nice to people?" Shout her father.

"What's going on here" Said a woman appearing at Megan shoulder "Megan's not be bad again is she?"

The woman peered a Rowena "And who are you dear? I've not seen you before"

"I'm Rowena Ravenclaw, Ma'am" She said politely.

"Annemarie, Darling. I need to talk to you. So why don't Helga and Megan go to Helga's room and tell Rowena all about the magical world." Lord Hufflepuff said, sending his wife a look.

"Ok" Helga Squeaked as Megan muttered about going to the twins.

"Just Ignore Meg. She in a bad mood today, mum made her wear this dress for being bad. Shame, it didn't work." Helga said as she led Rowena up the grand stairs. Rowena walk through what was possibly the most beautiful place she had ever seen. The walls were a honey gold colour with a block lining. Shockingly the portraits were moving! Beautiful they were but still shocking.

"Em, Helga how are the picture moving?" Rowena ask a little scared.

"What? Oh the picture. Well you put a spell and a potion I think then you'll get a moving picture, their alive by the way." Helga shrugged like it was nothing.

'God, Imagine the things you could do with magic. You could cure diseased and built new homes in minute' Rowena thought a Helga stopped at a door.

"This is my rooms, they are a bit big so maybe you can share with Me." she opened the door to what could have been a lounge of a lady.

"this is my Main room, over there is My room" She pointed to a door near the window with a door on it's left and right " with it's own bathroom and walk in wardrobe. Over there" she point to a door next to the left of Helga's room "is the guest rooms so maybe you can have it. It has it's a bathroom, and wardrobe. There is a liberty thought that door" she pointed to the right wall across from Helga's room. "It's not big but it's full of books on herbology, animals and Fiction stories. You welcome to go anywhere but leave any door that's locked ok and Please knock before you go in to my room" she said smiling.

She frowned "we better get you some nice clothes, can't have you running round in rags" Though she couldn't said why, Rowena suddenly felt very afraid of what Helga was going to dress her in. she had good reason

* * *

****

Hufflepuff

"Mark, who is that girl? And why is she here?" shouted lady Hufflepuff, asking (or shouting) the question she been think since she seem the girl.

"She the one. She'll need to be trained and looked after, Dear. Her family are gone, murder last night. She has nowhere to go. I'm not prepared to let her die either because she starves or because of her powers." Mark said firmly.

Lady Hufflepuff sigh there was no point in arguing, when his mind was made up it was made up.

"Helga has taken to the girl. It would do her good to have some one her own age around. Tomorrow I like you to the king and see she is made family. She'll keep her own name because she is and always will be a Ravenclaw." he smile "looks like we now have 8 daughters"

* * *

Ok, Thank god that's over 

'The reason why I hate them' is the next chapter


End file.
